


How wronged Nero is

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, just for fun lmao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 沙雕文不需要summary





	How wronged Nero is

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 尼禄真的好冤枉
> 
> 警告 沙雕弱智 角色崩坏 乱搞就完事了 
> 
> 作者的话 其实梗来自于SNL Korea的《宋再临好冤枉》，B站是有视频的<3  
> 我写的时候一直在笑，本来是说要写沙雕pwp的，写了差不多1.4w字可还是没有看到P的身影  
> 我真的是无语了，废话大王就是我（莫名的骄傲  
> 等我周末看看有没有时间写一个番外出来吧，感觉真的很可爱（惨）了这个尼禄awww

如果不是一个棘手的任务，尼禄真的不会和另外两个人挤在这个又小又老的事务所里，虽然说可以美其名曰——促进家庭关系，但是怎么想都是一个非常可怕的过程，尼禄当初就应该坚定自己的第一感觉，而不是到了之后自讨苦吃。

在相处的这几天内，除了在战场上被多次当做诱饵而被亲人卖掉之外，在这个“家”——请允许他这么称呼，毕竟有父亲和叔叔——他来到第一天的时候还是睡在走廊上的，貌似但丁还真的在某个角度上把他当做了一只看家狗（但丁总是在餐桌上用小奶狗来如此调侃尼禄的某些作风）。

经过一系列混杂着脏话的对骂和斗争，但丁一边跟尼禄互相用粗话问候对方的同时，还一边不忘把锅甩在旁边喝咖啡的维吉尔身上——事务所有太多房间被维吉尔单方面的占用；中途还夹杂着维吉尔不耐烦的单方面训斥但丁，最后尼禄还是终于争取到了一个堆满了杂物的小房间，里面几乎所有东西都落了尘，但是起码还是有个地方能让他可以睡在床上了。

躺在小小的床上，望着床头破旧盒子里所剩无几的银质子弹，可怜的小尼禄真真切切的知道什么叫做没妈的孩子没人疼，看着窗户外白亮的大月亮只想唱一首《鲁冰花》，更何况他的父亲几乎冷漠的无法贴近——除了那个总是喜欢作死挑战他哥哥极限的但丁。

但是他发现他错了，错的真真切切，维吉尔的确是挺关心他的，不单单表现在尼禄没睡着的时候悄声给其盖上毯子，应该说维吉尔是非常关心尼禄。

《鲁冰花》是没法唱了，他应该当着维吉尔的面深情的给他唱一首《母亲的眼睛》。

 

01

 

尼禄将地板上的书籍给一本一本捡了起来，摊开的书本都是有字的那一面呈几乎180度的姿势倒在地上，叹了口气，尼禄将它们都合上，紧接着按照封皮的颜色按照顺序放回在书架上。

这里平常都会坐着一个人，他有的时候路过还能看到维吉尔坐在靠窗的沙发上，撑着一边的脑袋翻阅手中的书本，时不时兴致好的维吉尔还会做一些笔记。

维吉尔强行的将但丁用来娱乐的房间强占为己有，先不管墙壁上还挂着的电吉他（实话说尼禄还真的不知道但丁居然有这种爱好），起码这里的装潢还是很符合，但丁式，对，尼禄更愿意用这个自创的词语来标榜叔叔的某种糟糕的审美，反正他是知道维吉尔品味再怎么差都不会沦落到这个地步。

但丁和维吉尔两人昨天还是去了魔界处理一点最后的事情，状况并不糟糕，所以这两人压根就没想到要将尼禄给带上，说的好像情况糟糕透顶的时候他们会想到他一样，尼禄翻了个白眼将即将到嘴边的“F”打头脏话给压了下去，貌似这两个糟老头都忘记了当初把他们都打了一顿的带孝子到底是谁一样。

现在尼禄已经将掉落在地板上的书本给收拾好了，至于这些可怜的纸质玩意为什么会用这种姿势躺在地上，并且它们的主人维吉尔没有亲自来捡起，背后的原因尼禄压根就不想去想。

他好像注意到了什么，尼禄蹲在某个小角落里，这个地方平常几乎没有人会注意，他刚好踢到了旁边的雕像罢了，用手指扣了下表层，突然闪烁的光芒足够告诉尼禄这里果然藏着些什么神秘的东西。

难不成是什么贵重典藏的书籍，就像是武功秘籍，屠龙宝剑获得地图什么之类的，他一直都觉得维吉尔和但丁有什么瞒着他——虽然后面发现只是他本人想多了而已。

犹豫再三，尼禄最后还是将手上的灰拍了拍，还取下了白色的橡胶清洁手套，伸手从里面将东西给取了出来，在这个过程中男孩是抱着绝对的虔诚且严肃的心态。

等到他拿出那些书籍的时候只感觉自己被欺骗了，这比黑魂里的吃人宝箱还令人感觉到难受。

这种东西想都不用想肯定是但丁收集并且藏在这里的，他甚至能大胆预测藏在这里的原因是他害怕维吉尔发现了之后将其用幻影剑钉在墙壁上做大胆人体艺术欣赏。

光是看着这厚厚一沓色情杂志，尼禄感觉到双眼有点发黑，因为过度期待带来的落差感带来的太大了，他根本硬不起来。

这哪里是什么秘籍，更不用说之前瞎想的禁忌古书，他居然还期待但丁藏匿一些什么好东西，果真是想太多了。

封面上的性感女郎大张着腿朝着镜头，挺立的双峰和细瘦的腰肢，微张的烈焰红唇似乎在无声的诱惑着这名血气方刚的青年，尼禄能清楚地看到胸贴下挺立的乳头，只感觉到口干舌燥，他随手翻了翻，发现过往每一期都有收集，甚至他还惊讶中间里夹着好几本市面上很难抢到的全裸限量封面款。

厉害啊，但丁。

紧接着尼禄干了件非常愚蠢的事情——在后面他恨不得将机械手调整到最大力度朝着当时自己脑袋来一拳。

他没控制住好奇心还是从中拿了一本，找了个舒服的坐姿大咧咧的坐了下去，同时随手翻阅了起来。

其实他真的只是出于本能好奇的想要看看色情杂志一般内容是什么，尼禄不知道是否会在一堆色情高清照里看到关于家庭伦理的报道篇幅，如果有的话，他可能还会匿名跟这个杂志社投稿，说不定他们还会抢着用他们的稿。

怎么说，我爸其实是我妈，我叔是我爸，我想上我妈，他们一家这种奇奇怪怪的伦理关系还是有很多人喜欢看的。

正当他白板无赖翻着手中的杂志，眼看着无数个全裸女子搔首弄姿的照片翻过，他感觉到有一种女人雪白的奶子看多带来的莫名恍惚，还没来得及进入到文字部分，只感觉面前灼热的目光笔直的射向自己。

老天，尼禄感觉到心脏都停止跳动了，熟悉而又陌生的目光，他想都不用想就知道维吉尔站在自己面前，就在眼前这名舔着殷红嘴唇大胆展示着私处的紫发巨乳美女的身后。

这个目光总是时不时落在身上，即便已经过了那么久，尼禄还是对维吉尔这种突如其来的眼神感觉到本能的恐慌，他到后面才发现这是一种被捉奸的类似感觉。

他盯着女子饱满过分的胸部，不敢去看体下那个粉色的洞口，不知道为何会联想到挂在恶魔母巢里粘稠且颜色鲜艳的卵，一阵恶心让他头晕目眩，抓着色情杂志的手在微微的颤抖，在这种眼神无声的博弈下面，尼禄的手心早已渗出细密的汗。

他不敢抬头，不想跟维吉尔有过于直接的眼神接触，但是假若一直不抬头，可能还会让维吉尔觉得是在沉迷色情杂志。

操，果然真他妈的左右为难。

维吉尔就站在门口，他身上飘散着一阵血气，想都不用想是刚刚才和但丁从魔界回来，甚至手中的阎魔似乎还因为血液而仍旧兴奋的颤抖着，尼禄心想，说不准维吉尔的身上还有打斗带来的伤口，他肯定还穿上了紧身的皮裤，靴套掩盖住维吉尔细瘦白皙的脚踝，不知为何想到这一点他的阴茎突然跳了一下。

等下，兄弟，现在不是兴奋的时候好吗。

尼禄真的无法从他父亲那一张扑克脸上看出些什么，他就像是青春期的小女生遇见梦中情人一样，看了眼维吉尔的眼睛后就仓促的再一次别开，他甚至还合上了腿，表现出了一个完美的少女坐姿，他只是下意识的不想要维吉尔发现他硬了的事实。

好的，这好像更加糟糕了。

维吉尔的表情动了，他左边的眉毛上扬了那么一丁点。

手中的色情杂志早就成为了烫手山芋，尼禄现在扔掉也不是，继续抓着也不是，现在要是说这些杂志是但丁的似乎已经有点太晚了。

他现在只期望维吉尔不要用幻影剑让自己成为第二个大胆人体艺术先行者，叔侄两人一起双双挂在门口当招财迎运门神，即便但丁不在意，但是他在意。

那真的太糟糕了，尼禄默默地等待着维吉尔的简短训斥，他不断告诫自己不要主动发声，尼禄清楚的知道一时半会是跟维吉尔解释不清楚，假若中途因为性急说出了更多的粗口，维吉尔的脸可能会更加的难看。

可是维吉尔没有，他什么都没有做，甚至什么也没有说，转身默默地离开了，貌似坐在他整齐严肃的书房里大张着腿目不转睛看一大堆色情杂志的儿子不存在一样。

等下？就这样走了？操。

尼禄感觉到一种恍惚的死后余生的错觉，抚摸下被眼神强奸的小心脏，他颤巍巍地将手中的色情杂志放下，再将它们像是丢进焚化场一般狠狠地塞回，去你妈的，他烦躁的抹了一下脸，开始低声快速用各种词语问候那笑的一脸痞气的但丁。

这些全都怪他，但丁完全是没法跑的罪魁祸首。

尼禄一回想起维吉尔刚才的眼神只感觉到一阵寒意，他可以打包票，假若他在打飞机无意间撞上了维吉尔刚才的眼神，他都觉得萎掉都算很好了，勃起不能才是最可怕的后果。

噢，在自己意淫对象面前勃起不能该是一件多么可怕的事情。

他貌似还能想象得到维吉尔冷哼一声表示不屑的模样，狗日的。

不过，他觉得刚才维吉尔的眼神也有那么点微妙，跟平日生人勿进的高傲神情不一样，也不是单纯的关怀弱智儿童的表情，尼禄总觉得维吉尔有那么点……欣慰？

说准确一点，倒像是老母亲的欣慰，貌似那种看着养大养肥的猪可以出栏的满意。

行吧，尼禄叹了口气，维吉尔可能真的完完全全误会了，真的是跳进黄河水都洗不清了，还是不洗比较为妙。

“唷，小子，怎么地板上有包纸巾，不用钱买吗？”突然门口传来了尼禄现在最不想听到的声音，他抬眼就恨不得现在召唤绯红女皇，朝着但丁那张得意洋洋的脸来上那么一刀，然后逼问他那些该死的色情杂志到底是他妈的怎么回事。

慢着，刚刚但丁是在说纸巾吗？

果然，维吉尔真的误会了，他一定觉得自己是打扰了儿子解决性冲动的进程，怪不得刚才他的眼神如此的微妙，一副“道理我都懂但是为什么要在我的书房”的疑惑表情。

还没等但丁的手摸到那包纸巾，他就狠狠的被一拳扣在了墙壁上，在战场上被维吉尔打翻了巴掌的脸再一次疼痛起来。

好啊，这对混球父子。

但丁擦了擦嘴角边的血渍，不满的皱起眉头盯着面前整张脸都炸红了的男孩，“小子，你干嘛，刚刚老哥揍的左脸你现在来右脸，你们两真的是亲父子，等下等下，嘿嘿嘿放轻松，放轻松，我是不是也打扰了你什么，毕竟这个纸巾，对吧？拜拜。”

尼禄突然觉得往日他心疼但丁被钉成人体艺术是一件多么愚蠢的事情。

 

 

02

 

晚餐时间。

今天轮到维吉尔做饭，这真的是太好了，连续四天被外卖披萨折磨到吐的尼禄不由得流下了心酸而又幸福的眼泪，在这一瞬间他觉得在厨房里准备晚餐的维吉尔的身影，是多么的伟大，他差点要对着男子唱出我的好母亲。

别问为什么是母亲，尼禄他自己也不知道为什么。

突然他放在手边的手机震动了一下，是的，他现在拥有了一部智能手机——即便大多数时候没有屁用，还不如电话亭来的妙；但是最起码在妮蔻的修理折腾下他和其他人的联络更加的方便。

本来说着也要给维吉尔来一部，可是当时带着金丝眼镜的男子捧着书本，用短暂的沉默和简单的音节拒绝了，可是尼禄还是看到父亲最后还是在没有人的情况下悄悄地收下了。

惊了，老年人敲手机居然还他妈是一根手指敲的。

屏幕随即亮了起来，是但丁发的消息，尼禄大概瞄了一眼，只看到上面用加黑的字体写着“最新大片，爱情动作，刺激劲爆，你懂的，小子。”后面还带了一串链接，尼禄看到之后不由得被逗笑了，但丁果然还是一个有趣的人，最起码尼禄在这方面还是颇为欣赏他的。

尼禄那声轻快的笑声还没来得及从嘴边跑出去，上扬的嘴角也逐渐僵硬在脸上。

熟悉的目光再一次降临在这名无辜的孩子头上。

这种感觉比在魔界里可怖的恶魔盯着还要来的可怕，尼禄的手指甚至不敢碰旁边的手机——新的烫手山芋，维吉尔的眼神似乎在无声的告诉尼禄，你胆敢点开试试看。

尼禄下意识的吞了口唾沫，寻思着自己也是一个成年人了，该做的事情也做了，该见过的事情也都见过了，为什么他在这种情况下还是觉得背后再一次冒起了莫名的恶寒——恶心的寒意。

自从有了一次经验之后，不用扭头不用抬眼，他都知道是谁站在他的旁边，戴着厚重的烘焙手套举着那滋滋作响的牛排盯着他看，当然，还有他手机上的那一串信息符号。

老天，尼禄现在恨不得冲到厨房里拿着喷火枪对着自己炭烤一下，让自己变得（物理上的）成熟点，为什么要在父亲的面前表现的真的和一个没做过的可怜处男一样，这不是很正常的操作吗？！

似乎尼禄在那么一瞬间又好像明白了为什么维吉尔总是用那种可怜而又可爱的眼神盯着他。

维吉尔依旧什么都没有说。

他只是默默地将牛排放到了餐桌中央，然后掉头往厨房里走。

听着渐渐减小的脚步声，尼禄无奈的翻了个白眼完全仰坐在椅子上，他刚刚还貌似看到了父亲那轻微上扬的嘴角。

行吧，尼禄叹了口气，他真的成为了维吉尔心目中还没开化只知道撸管的小处男，连看个片都要跟别人要资源，小心翼翼的。

又是但丁，尼禄愤怒的抓住了毛躁的头发，他真的不知道这么多年来维吉尔是怎么忍受得了但丁的，果然他的父亲是多么的强大，他现在只要想到那张胡子拉碴的脸就还是非常生气。

他抓起旁边的手机，有点无奈的盯着再一次亮起的屏幕，光明正大的点开了但丁发来的链接，真的不是什么某P网站上的视频，只是再单纯不过的，家庭周末晚上时光会看的电影罢了。

维吉尔貌似并不想和他继续这个话题，他在对面慢悠悠的切着手中的牛排，好像刚刚撞见儿子暧昧聊天记录的人不是他一样。

对面的尼禄仍旧在做强大的心理斗争，他想要冲上前去举着手机告诉维吉尔真相，告诉他这他妈的只是适合电影晚上看的科幻片，但是他又觉得貌似这么做会越抹越黑。

果然，维吉尔是个棘手难以处理的人。

但丁没有骗他，起码在这一点上是这样的。

无奈的叹了口气，欲哭无泪的感觉尼禄终于深刻的体验到了。

其实要怪也只能怪但丁总是喜欢用这种半桶水的聊天方式，总是把一些正经的影片说的奇奇怪怪，好像是某些下三滥的小黄片一样。

他们两个顶多只是背上了非法下载的罪名，倒不至于让尼禄在维吉尔那边背负上可怜处男的名号。

 

03

尼禄表示，他下个星期就立刻搬出去。

翻了个身，将枕头完全捂着耳朵钻入被子里都没法抵挡住隔壁房间的声音，已经连续两个晚上没法睡好的尼禄只感觉到非常崩溃，甚至连举起中指的力气都要被消磨的干干净净，他现在只想化作外头路上一颗安静的小石子。

他当然知道但丁和维吉尔又在做什么。

这栋房子的隔音效果真的没有他们所想的那么好，甚至可以说有点差，尼禄自暴自弃的坐起了身子，老天，你们到底是在做爱还是他妈的在拆家。

从床上爬了起来，今晚他也不要想着去睡觉了，只有在这种时候，尼禄才会如此痛恨魔人的体质，但丁和维吉尔似乎不搞一个天昏地暗就不停止了一样，上一次维吉尔的尾巴还把他们之间的墙壁给打出了好几条裂缝。

当时睡梦中的尼禄被吓得差点就直接进入魔化了。

真的是操了，尼禄才不想要亲眼看到他敬爱的父亲和该死的叔叔到底在做什么。

尼禄撑着脑袋打了一个哈欠，现在发信息给姬莉娅貌似也太打扰了，如果这名善解人意的好友想要通话安慰他的话——尼禄再一次将无奈的眼神投向隔壁房间——他可不保证手机的麦克风是否会将奇奇怪怪的声音给收录进去。

趴在桌子上短暂的闭上眼睛养神，配合隐隐约约的喘息和呻吟声，尼禄都能在脑海深处迷迷糊糊的模拟出清晰的画面。

只不过在身下操干着维吉尔柔软身躯的人不是但丁，而是他自己。

他都能想象得到维吉尔是如何摆着精瘦漂亮的腰肢骑在阴茎上，细长的腿在缩紧肠道的同时展示着流利的肌肉线条，在情欲快感的抚摸下维吉尔的身上早已泛起了暧昧的粉红，在这种时刻，维吉尔那双冷色的瞳眸还是会和往日一样不可猜透吗。

别，他又想到了前几次那些愚蠢的事情。

尼禄猛地睁开眼睛，他摇晃着脑袋想要将脑海内维吉尔的脸给甩出银河开外，这名嘴硬的青年才不愿意承认梦中意淫的对象就是他的父亲，在很多早上他甚至会对着射的一塌糊涂的内裤感觉到头疼不已。

他倒是宁愿现在维吉尔用尾巴狠狠地把他拍晕过去，不要继续胡思乱想。

等下，维吉尔的尾巴。

那条线条平滑却又矛盾锋利的好尾巴，尼禄一直都觉得父亲的尾巴是某种性暗示的存在，尤其是从肩膀处一直沿着脊椎往下倒挺翘的臀部上沿，做爱的时候这无异于是最好的情爱玩具……

不行，尼禄，你不可以这么乱想，这样是不对的，想想，他可是维吉尔，你的父亲。

尼禄挣扎的从桌子上直起身子，他将乱七八糟，貌似炸起的头发再一次揉的更乱，从喉咙深处挤出一声绝望的低吼，他现在想要敲打隔壁卧室的门扯开嗓子让他们两个人消停一下，他不想要多一个妹妹，操你们的！

算了，他之前也不是没做过，与其跟隔壁的声音和脑内的情色幻想做心理上的斗争，他还是更加愿意将气力放在擦拭重复操作的擦拭枪支上面。

擦枪多好，忘记所有，枪支和血才是男人的标志。

椅子比较矮，而该死的桌子比较高，尼禄还是觉得将枪支放下来擦拭比较好一点，要不然有些污渍他根本没法使出力气很好的抹掉。

他如此沉迷于擦拭枪支和机械手，以至于对时间的流淌全然不知，隔壁的呻吟还有咒骂低吼早就被专心致志的男子丢到了脑后，他一边抚摸着子弹圆润的线条，一边回忆起厮杀恶魔的战斗快感，不由自主就更加卖力的擦拭手中的东西。

果然枪械才是男人最好的美女伙伴。

突然之间，尼禄再一次猛地停了下来。

熟悉的视线又来了。

他觉得这么下去都要得维吉尔注视的PTSD了。

想都不用想，顺着那灼热的视线一路追踪，维吉尔此刻肯定又站在他的身后。

老天，尼禄咬了咬下嘴唇，他感觉到额头上再一次分泌出汗珠，大脑飞速运转着，他从来不知道自己的小脑瓜可以转的那么快，假若在战场上也能这样的话就更好了。

没道理啊，维吉尔肯定不知道每天对着他比中指还暴躁的儿子其实想上了他，就算知道了，也没有任何可能会这样看着他。

现在尼禄更加想不明白的是，为什么擦一个枪也会惹来维吉尔这种暧昧而又可怜的眼光。

操了个嘴的，尼禄低垂下眼睑见到了裤裆前，和他一起稳稳当当坐在椅子上，被擦的全身光亮的枪支，突然之间好像明白了什么。

他现在吞枪自尽还来得及吗。

貌似没有任何用处。

尼禄真心忏悔，他就不应该背对着门口坐着，更加不应该贪图方便而将枪支放在椅子上进行擦拭，再加上两只手用力的程度，还时不时发出一些用力而产生的喘息。

从后面乍一看，怎么说他都像是一个半夜睡不着瞒着父母偷偷撸管被母亲抓包的小处男。

不能再这样下去，他要进行反击。不能让维吉尔就这么错误的认知下去，尼禄需要一点证明，哪怕是一点也好，他没有在撸管！

男孩把枪猛地放到了一边的桌子上，力度之大都可以听到清脆的磕碰声，就像是尼禄坚定的决心一般，他决定跟背后的维吉尔好好地聊一聊最近发生的事情，这所有的一切并不是表象所想的那般糟糕。

刚想要站起来，就看到桌子上缓缓的放了一杯冒着热气的牛奶，甜美的香气立刻让这名青年人进入了宕机状态，真的不知道到底在演什么戏了现在。

他顺着玻璃杯上的手一路蜿蜒来到了维吉尔的脸上，这真的不是幻觉，拿着一杯热牛奶站在他面前的就是维吉尔。

穿着睡袍的维吉尔，身上散发着做爱后的慵懒情欲气息，他的脖颈上还有明显且还没来得及消散的吻痕，甚至他的嘴唇都殷红肿起，头发早就被揉乱，有好几缕掉在额头上让他显得更加年轻。

但是，维吉尔的眼里居然充满了嘲笑和鄙夷。

拜托了老爸，你把眼神收一下也好。

“补充点蛋白质。如果累了，就休息一下吧。”维吉尔说完之后就转身离开了房间，只留下在原地保持着石化姿态的尼禄。

斜眼盯着旁边突如其来的热牛奶，虽然尼禄很感动维吉尔会亲手送来一杯加热过的牛奶，但是怎么看都不像是用来安眠用的。

因为维吉尔的话语里早就透露出了一种担心处男儿子有天会撸管撸死在这座破事务所里的担忧语气。

 

04

尼禄饿了，在大晚上饿了不是一件好事，尤其是在维吉尔喜欢一次性倒干净所有吃不完的剩饭剩菜的情况下，这代表着没有好东西会留给他。

谢天谢地，为了保存食材和速食披萨，这个破烂的事务所里还是有一个冰箱的存在，这似乎还花了但丁不少的钱，他还记得当时但丁被维吉尔抽钱的时候的鬼哭狼嚎，不就是一个冰箱吗。

打开冰箱后，环视了一下发觉空空如也，饥饿的尼禄真的不知道该吃什么比较好，里面除了调料瓶之外，貌似还真的没有什么好吃的。

尼禄突然想起来今天早些时候维吉尔还对他和但丁下了明天去超市采购的死命令。

怎么说，现在他总不能大半夜给自己叮一个五人分量的披萨，如果中途因为手忙脚乱踢翻了些什么东西而把熟睡的两人弄醒的话，尼禄真的不知道应该怎么道歉比较好。

更何况，维吉尔的起床脾气还真的不是一般的差。

所以这就是叔侄两人忍耐这名年长者睡到太阳晒屁股的重要原因。

起床气爆发的维吉尔几乎就是一个随地随时能爆炸的定时炸弹，稍微有一些忤逆了他的想法，情绪波动极大却面无表情的男子可能会用更加快速的方式让你停止手中正在进行的活儿——例如说把你用次元切切成碎片。

好吧，尼禄觉得唯一能吃的只有酱料了，旁边还是有些能即食的好东西，例如说番茄酱之类的，翻来翻去，比起酸甜鲜红的番茄酱，他似乎更加偏爱于蛋黄酱。

蛋黄酱的量也不多了，怪不得维吉尔要给他们下最后的命令。

他拿起微冷的瓶身，发现只剩下少许乳白色的酱料黏附在底部，尼禄发现他甚至需要用力去拍打平底用吃奶的力气去挤，才有那么点可能将所剩无几的美味从半空的瓶身里挤出。

这也太惨了，惨绝人寰的惨，尼禄觉得路边吃垃圾的流浪狗都过得比他好，起码还有过过油锅的东西能填饱肚子，《二泉映月》应该是他专属的背景音乐，麻烦把《Devil Trigger》给换下来。

蛋黄酱因为冷藏的原因有些凝固，尼禄叹了口气，无可奈何的小声咒骂了一句操之后，还是乖乖地去拍打塑料瓶子，虽然不能和往日一样将大量的酱料挤到嘴里那么爽快，但是舔干净手上的残留还是有种别样的快乐——类似于你吃完了一包薯片恋恋不舍的舔手指上的粉末的存在。

瓶口打在他的手心上会发出清脆的响声，沉闷的啪啪声，时不时酱料出来还会伴随咕啾的声响——这都是瓶内空气的杰作，这就是挤酱料的快乐。

蛋黄酱的甜美让他的舌头满意的跳起舞蹈，快乐因素抚慰着他的大脑皮层，精神的喜悦让尼禄暂时忘记了最近几天发生的操蛋而又该死的事情。

尼禄感觉到一阵精神上的满足，将最后的蛋黄酱挤在手上，就像是还没长大的孩子一般快乐的舔着手指，喜滋滋的将冰箱门给合上。

大事不妙。

这是尼禄将手放在冰箱门的一刹那感知到的，最为直接也是最为本能的感受。

他感觉到背后又有熟悉而又可怖的人正在盯着他看。

尼禄原本放在手里吮吸的手指僵硬的停留着，不知道是否是心理因素在作怪，尼禄感觉到额头流淌下来的汗液能淹死好几只可怜的蚂蚁，他一时之间又不知道手指是抽出来比较好，还是继续喊着假装被石化定住了比较好。

都已经要被训练成最为本能的反应了，尼禄不用转动眼珠都知道身后的人到底是谁。

维吉尔，老天，他现在不应该在但丁的旁边睡得死死的吗？

为什么会像一个鬼魅一样站在冰箱后面又用这种诡异的眼光瞅着他。

尼禄寻思着，他都那么大一个人了，晚上饿了找个东西吃都不可以吗？虽然他知道冰箱和厨房是维吉尔掌管的地方，但是作为儿子的尼禄觉得自己仍旧有权踏入。

维吉尔真的是一个好严格的父亲，尼禄认为自己大半夜饿了并不代表他没有在维吉尔主持的晚餐里没有吃饱，这是绝对的两码事，他决定要跟一直躲避着自己的维吉尔好好地聊一聊，摆正一下父亲那种奇怪的老旧观念。

等下，就算是被抓到晚上偷吃也没必要用这种眼神，又是这种宠溺且怜悯的眼神，比关爱残障儿童——好吧他的确是残障——来的更加微妙点，又是历经多年情事老熟女同情小处男的贱兮兮眼神，还有点很奇怪但是却又不违和的严肃。

这个眼神和之前的尴尬场景的眼神没有啥么区别。

糟了，尼禄终于注意到了什么不对劲的地方，粗神经男孩盯着左手上的乳白色液体。

在冰箱里微固态化的蛋黄酱在温热的手心里逐渐融化成更为液态的存在，粘黏在手指缝里，在昏黄的厨房灯光下怎么看都像是某些说不出口的液体一般，虽然它还散发着淡淡的香甜气息。

操了个操，这简直可以排上尼禄最难堪的场景前十。

维吉尔到底是什么时候出现在身后的，尼禄并不知道，他只知道他的老父亲走起路来真的和猫咪一样没有半点声响，假如不是关上冰箱门，他都不知道背后还站着一个维吉尔，在默默的盯着他看。

他是不是又背对着维吉尔了，尼禄内心流着血给这个答案来了一个肯定的回答。

好的，下一次偷吃蛋黄酱他要光明正大，明目张胆的在维吉尔的面前嚣张的，面对面的吃。

不对头，尼禄猛地意识到一个更可怕的事情，他再一次明白为什么维吉尔要这样看着他。

并不是他在半夜偷偷吃东西，而是他刚才的所有举止，无论是用力拍打酱料，也无论是酱料出口发出的暧昧水声——这些听起来都很情色，更何况他还吮吸舔舐手指，所有的一切在不知道发生什么，但是却莫名其妙的还有“我的处男儿子最近欲望茂盛天天都在撸管”前科想法的维吉尔的眼里，尼禄怎么看都像是在。

撸管。

并且他还吃下去了。

好他妈的恶心。

等，等下，尼禄觉得自己的推理没有半点问题，并且他还可以给自己打一个绝对的满分。

但是现在重要的是他要怎么面对维吉尔，没有任何脸面在维吉尔面前继续用“操”和“鸡巴人”这种词汇，因为怎么说都觉得是在变相骂自己，晕了。

虽然尼禄觉得维吉尔是不太有可能将最近的事情告诉给但丁听——如果告诉了的话，但丁早就在第一天他看小黄书的时候扯着大嗓门笑了起来，并且几乎全世界认识他们的人都知道，尼禄在维吉尔的房间里看但丁的黄书撸管被抓住了。

操蛋了，尼禄根本不想要和父亲来一起守护这个该死且不甜蜜的小秘密——更何况这个小秘密根本就是虚假存在，现在让他冲上前去在但丁面前保守他和维吉尔乱搞的秘密都好过这个。

晕了，咋了，这个操蛋的世界到底出了什么该死的问题？

维吉尔依旧什么都没有说。

老天，我倒是愿意你说点什么。

尼禄默默地将手从嘴里抽了出来，上面还沾着少许的唾液，蛋黄酱没有舔干净，在有色眼睛里怎么看都像是刚刚射出来的精液，他还没有饿到吃自己精液这种欲望。

可怜的男孩知道在这个绝佳的好时机应该说点什么，解释一下也好，因为冰箱里的“作证工具”依旧存在，他应该直接打开冰箱跟维吉尔说，“操你的维吉尔我吃的是蛋黄酱，把你该死的黄色废料塞到你的屁眼里去吧！”

可是，当尼禄一看到维吉尔从身后悠然的走到旁边的时候，就很不争气的再一次被年长者没有任何衣物包裹的小腿和脚踝吸引了，上面还有隐约的青紫色指印，想都不用想，肯定是但丁抓着他的腿变化姿势留下来的杰作。

老天，为什么他就没有继承到维吉尔任何一点长腿基因，哪怕是那么一丁点也好，当时并不知道自己另外一个家长到底是谁的尼禄只能无奈的怪罪另外一方的基因实在是过于的强大，等到日后知道是但丁之后他只感觉到两眼一白。

已经完全死机的尼禄只能眼睁睁的看着维吉尔从旁边抄起了好几张餐巾纸，然后用不允许抵抗的力度，通过刁钻的角度，避开尼禄沾着蛋黄酱和口水的手将纸巾塞了进去。

维吉尔在转身离开之前，他再一次用可怜的眼神看了看耳根红的貌似能滴血的儿子，无奈的轻微叹了口气，说道，

“可以用纸巾，再不济也可以去洗手。记得，别弄到到处都是。”

 

05

 

尼禄最近脸色很不好，黑眼圈非常的深，骂脏话的频率也大大的降低了，他已经完全的枯萎了，没有任何往日应有的活力。

注意到这一切的姬莉娅不敢过多的询问，她原本觉得尼禄跟亲人一起住应该是一件绝好的事情，可以增强情感联络什么之类的，并且他们一家人看起来还算是关系融洽，倒不至于非常的糟糕。

“我应该怎么向我的父亲证明一些东西，我都快要疯掉了。”尼禄最后还是选择将内心的疑惑说了出口，但是他没有很直接的跟好友表达所有苦情背后的原因，因为实在是太过于羞耻了。

告诉你的好朋友你好几次做事情被亲生父亲误以为在撸管？

嘿，真别说，这个问题可值得好好讨论一番。

尼禄单纯的想要跟维吉尔证明自己不是一个只会偷偷撸管的暴躁小处男，所有维吉尔所见到的不过只是某些奇怪假象的延伸，但是如果是尼禄单纯的冲入维吉尔的书房大声喊道“我不是处男老爹你需要看看证明吗”，可能他的“作案工具”会被阎魔横切。

一想到这里，他就不由得想捂住他的好兄弟。

“我觉得，唔，其实你可以尝试一下跟你父亲一起出去，然后再向他展示你的特长，说不准他看到了之后能很好的接受你，然后改掉之前的偏见？”姬莉娅笑了笑，“例如说，我觉得吧，你可以让维吉尔知道你是怎么’工作’的？”

尼禄撑着下巴让思绪飘到十万八千里，这名男子虽然战斗风格异常火爆，还曾经暴揍过长辈，用中指和脏话问候过所有能见到的生物，但是这并不能代表他敢将维吉尔粗鲁的按在地板上，然后扶住自己发硬的阴茎操进维吉尔身后紧致的后穴里，操的维吉尔只能咬着牙发出呜呜哭声来证明自己到底是有多么的“能干”。

“好吧，我貌似知道该怎么做了，烦死了。操。”尼禄的用机械手揉了揉头发，冰冷的金属让他运转快要失灵的大脑得到了不少的冷静。

突然之间尼禄有一个绝佳的点子，这应该不会出什么岔子，他喜滋滋的想到，甚至还郑重的感谢了下点拨他思路的姬莉娅。

但是可怜的孩子，他并不知道上天是有多么看不惯他。

 

“……”维吉尔在旁边抱着阎魔冷冷的盯着尼禄将剩余的杂兵清理的干干净净，整个战斗他都还没有来得及亲自参与就已经结束了，听着恶魔们发出的痛苦的呻吟，维吉尔只能轻微叹口气拔出阎魔，更加绝对的抹杀它们先前的存在。

他果然不应该答应尼禄主动邀请的双人执行任务，怎么看都不像是在解决事情，这所有发生的一切反而更像是某个变相的迷你家庭聚会——尤其是当你的儿子眨着一双如同可怜小狗的眼神巴巴望着你的时候。

要说什么就快点说吧，当个处男不是一件糟糕的事情。维吉尔真的很想拍拍尼禄的肩头语重心长的跟他说道。

“父亲，维吉尔，其实我邀请你陪我一起执行这次任务，并不是想要让你知道我的实力足够得到你的认同，你是否认同我，我都尊重你的看法。”气喘吁吁的青年人将手中绯红女皇收回，盯着维吉尔有些上扬的嘴角不由得感觉到一阵喜悦，看来维吉尔还是挺满意他这一次的战斗和行事风格，再加上已经想了好几天和模拟了上百次的聊天，尼禄天真的觉得这下子应该能够“一洗前嫌”。

“其实我带你来这里，看到这些场景，只是我想要让你知道，其实我……”尼禄的话还没有说完，清楚的捕捉到维吉尔的眉头忽的皱在了一块，然后迅速变成了往日雷打不动的冷漠脸，貌似刚刚什么都没有看到一般。

到底怎么回事，出了什么能让维吉尔的眉头产生那么大的动静，尼禄感觉到不祥的预感再一次笼罩在他和维吉尔的头上。

上天，他好像大概能猜到会发生什么操蛋的事情。

身后突然传来了诡异的叫声，这是恶魔的嘶吼，令人毛骨悚然的浑浊之间为什么还带着那么一些……甜腻？或者说是妩媚？尼禄感觉到一阵哆嗦。

年幼者的眼睛瞳眸因为恐慌而再一次瞪大，他真的想要知道发生了什么，猛地转过身去看身后可以让维吉尔皱起眉头的该死事情。

幸运且成功的捕捉到交错混乱的树林里恶魔们的交配现场。

完了。

这是尼禄第一感想，他真的不知道今天是月圆之夜，适合交配产生混沌之子的最好时机。

老天啊，为什么但丁没有跟他说清楚，今天会出现这个岔子，怪不得但丁一直不同意他跟维吉尔出来执行今天的任务，原来心怀鬼胎。

但是现在不是咒骂但丁的好时机，尼禄真真切切的觉得被一群交配恶魔包围的感觉并不好受，更何况站在他旁边一起享受着魔鬼们淫叫的还是他的父亲，维吉尔。

全身僵硬且带着假笑的男子再一次转过身，非常完美且成功的再一次收获来自维吉尔的熟悉眼神洗礼，慢着，他刚刚还跟维吉尔说什么来着，“其实我带你来这里，看到这些场景，只是我想要让你知道”。

好小伙。他想要维吉尔看到交配场景，听到那些污秽的呻吟。

妙啊。对着意淫对象公开表达内心的淫欲。

尼禄，你还是就地用绯红女皇结束生命比较稳妥。别等到维吉尔亲自动手。

现在欲哭无泪的尼禄恨不得能时光倒流——可惜的是今天没有佩戴那个机械手臂，其实他已经是第三次尝试跟维吉尔想要解释内心的无奈了，同时也是第三次失败的解释，何止是失败，已经是彻底的堕入深渊无法弥补了。

事不过三，他现在真的不知道该怎么做比较好了。

第一次他和维吉尔两人一起出现的地方，那一只人面蜘蛛正在排出体内腥臭的卵，并且他们两人还是从它的屁股后面出现的，父子两人默默地盯着那个恶心且粘稠的场景，看着一颗又一颗卵从小小的黑色洞口里附着着大量粘液涌出，尼禄还是将准备了许久的话语给硬塞了回去。

第二次也没有好到哪里去，他又一次厚着脸皮邀请维吉尔跟他一起执行任务，惹来了但丁不满的挑眉和粗鲁的拒绝，后面还是维吉尔无可奈何的跟着他一起来了——貌似那天但丁在床上做了什么成功的惹怒了维吉尔以至于他跟但丁对着干。

于是，父子两人来到的魅魔的聚集地。

至于他们两人看到了什么，经历了什么，尼禄觉得大脑已经过载不能继续回忆了，他只记得一些破碎却又情色的片段和维吉尔那个眼神，熟悉而又可怕的眼神。

维吉尔这一次仍旧什么都没有说，只是他盯着尼禄的眼神越发的怜悯。

算了，不说也罢。

快要崩溃的尼禄差点就跪在地上仰天长啸，他到底是哪根筋抽错了要选择用这种愚笨的方式跟维吉尔解释之前的情况。

 

06

手机再一次亮起，瞄了一眼发现来信人是但丁，已经被维吉尔的眼神折磨到身心俱疲的尼禄无心去搭理，他现在如同一条咸鱼一般坐在妮蔻身边，盯着这名精明的女子倒腾他破损的机械臂，犹豫了很久还是选择坐直了身体，点开了消息提醒。

“新的刺激大片哦，小子，懂我的意思吧？”但丁说话方式还是如此的流氓，尼禄叹了口气。

突然某个念头就像是烟花一般在他的大脑里绽放，他不由得联想到了之前发生的尴尬事情，维吉尔不是一直以为尼禄看的这种“刺激大片”是那些色情片吗，这次他必须要跟维吉尔证明前面其实都是冤枉。

于是，年轻的单手男子长按住信息，将但丁这一条带着链接的讯息转发到了维吉尔的手机里，并且还多发了一条讯息，“怎么样，父亲，这种大片不错吧哈哈。”

这下子父亲应该知道他其实是一个颇有文艺气息的男子，喜欢在无聊的时候看看正经电影，不是那种总是想要看黄片对着撸管的小雏鸡，也不是每时每刻都想要在任何一个地方撸管的处男。

一想到维吉尔能转变之前的想法，年轻的男子不由得握着手机笑了起来。

妮蔻挑起一边的眉毛，看了一眼旁边的男子紧接着再一次投身在工作当中，心里默默的骂了句傻子。

尼禄信息满满的等待着维吉尔的回信，反正他有充足的时间等待维吉尔一个字一个字的敲打回复讯息，这个等待的时间是多么甜蜜啊，是多么的美好，不是吗。

不一会，他就收到了消息提醒，尼禄赶忙打开手机，映入眼帘的字词仿佛是一把从屏幕里穿出阎魔刀，直直的捅进他的胸口处，他却没有任何办法拔出。

“尼禄，你给我发这个，是在挑战我吗？”他看到维吉尔的讯息如此写道。

怎么可能，尼禄笑了起来，不就是几个好莱坞影片吗，怎么有可能去挑战维吉尔在家里的书香气息权威，给他豹子胆也不敢这么去做，更何况但丁总是喜欢给他发的是科幻片。

“维吉尔，喜欢看吗？下次我带你去现场看吧。;-D”

心情不错的尼禄还发了一个颜表情。

“你是在找死。”

等下，尼禄终于意识到什么不妥当的地方。

之前胜利的喜悦因为维吉尔这几个字给一洗而空，心脏跳动速度不断地加快，被悬在半空的感觉让尼禄头皮一阵发麻。

他不知道为什么脑海里已经闪过了无数个如何在维吉尔手下死去的方法，并且更可怕的是，尼禄压根不知道为什么几部电影可以让父亲如此的生气，难不成维吉尔并不喜欢看这种，觉得这些电影题材是在侮辱他的审美吗？

忐忑不安了许久，尼禄终于选择点开转发给维吉尔的链接，他倒是想要看看是什么电影可以让维吉尔如此的生气，居然对亲生儿子以死来威胁，但丁到底又给他发了什么垃圾电影。

网页飞快跳转，等下，这个网站的配色怎么如此熟悉，尼禄越看越觉得冷汗止不住，冷意已经从手指尖不断传到心脏处，他觉得脸上已经被写了一个鲜红的“死”。

他寻思着单手臂回去的话，维吉尔是否会因为他是个残疾人而下手稍微轻一点。

妮蔻这里的网速是不是有些好的过分，很快妮蔻就加载出来了完整的页面。

真的是“刺激大片”。

他妈的标题居然还是“年轻儿子中出欲求不满辣妈 妈咪水流不止还求内射怀孕 劲爆必看顶级推荐”。

全都完了。

尼禄哭了。

 

END


End file.
